It is known to employ energy exchange technologies in order to, for example, recover excess heat from an air-conditioning system to provide energy to heat water. The prior art has many examples of such heat-exchange technologies. A cluster of prior art references are also found from the early 1980s which reflect the end of the energy crises of the 1970s. It is interesting to note that these heat-exchange technologies have not been generally adopted, despite their apparent advantages.